The Love Song
by Hitomi Kumiko
Summary: She's everything to him... would telling the truth sever their friendship? Could a simple love song change everything?
1. Introduction

Hey!!! Read this first: THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE SAILORMOON ORIGINAL TIMELINE OR STORYYYYY!!!! And pleeeeezzzzz... don't be harsh! This is my first fanfic! @.@ Have pitty ON MY UNFORTUNATE SOUL!!!! Thank you...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darien's POV "Hiya Dare!!!" shouted a girl with blonde pigtails. I never really understand how she could manage walking around with those large meatballs in her hair. It looks like it could weigh a ton...each. "Hey Rena!" I replied. She then smiles at me with that earthshaking smile of hers. Gods, she's beautiful, but she's also my best friend. I suppressed as sigh as she sat down beside me. I have known Serena since I was only 8. When my parents died in a car crash, it seemed that nothing could ever make me happy again. That's where Serena first came. Her mother was my doctor then. She came to my room when she heard me crying. I felt her put her head on my lap. I looked at her and asked her what was she doing in my room. She then asked me not to cry. There was just something about her that made me feel comfortable. And, since then, we were the best of friends.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Darien! HELOOO!!!" she said waving a fragile hand in front of my face. "Hehehe. Sorry Rena. Spaced out." She smirked at me and asked "Why? You've been dreaming of your dream girl?" I just smiled 'You don't know how right you are Rena...'  
  
REEEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!! PLLLLEEEEAZZZZZ!!!! I promise it would get better!!!!! 


	2. What assignment!

Hey! It's Rena again. I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON!!! Even though I wish every night and every morning, 60 seconds a minute, 60 minutes an 24 hours a day, 7 days a week 4 weeks a month 12 months a year and so on and so forth that I do. . . oh well...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena's POV  
  
"Monday... hmmm... cheerleaders gossiping, people talking about the upcoming dance... typical" I sighed. I continued to gaze around the school yard. "hmm... people reading, kids doing their assignments... OH NOOO!!!! I FORGOT!!!!" I quickly dug my school bag for my math book. "Ohnoohnoohnoohno..." I chanted. This is just NOT my day. "Ok.. this is easy. There are only 13 items... I can do this!" I straitened up with determination. I sat down by a nearby tree. "OK. Question no.1. What is the hypotenuse of the triangle if one of the legs measures 7cm? I know! It's.... ummm... uhhh... WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE THESE???!!!!" I shouted as almost the whole population of the student body looked at me in alarm. I paid no attention to them as I continued my quest of finding a question I can easily answer. "ARGGGHHH!!!!!" I shouted in frustration. "Hey Meatball head! Watcha duin?" I grinded my teeth. "Darien, I am in NO mood for your jokes! Can't you see I'm in a middle of a crisis here?!" I snapped at him.  
  
Let me introduce to you my best friend- Darien Shileds. This pain-in-the- but person has been my best friend since I was eight. He has dark ebony hair, is REALLY tall and wears glasses. Many people considers him as nerdy kind of person. But he's not like that at all. He's smart yeah, but he also cooks, very good at the piano, has a beautiful voice, has a cool part-time job, and is the best friend a girl could wish for. And also, I have a MAJOR crush on him. Weird right? Maybe. I would do anything to make him like me. But I'm afraid to tell him how I feel. What if he only wants to be friends? Or worse, he might not want to hang with me anymore and I never want that to happen.  
  
He looked over my shoulder. I felt shivers run down my back. He's so close...to close. "Well, seeing as you don't want my help on your Math assignment... I 'll be going...." He said slowly. I let out a low groan. "Alright... I'm sorry Dare, now can you PLEASE help me? PLEASE?" then to put on a good show, I've put on my ever famous puppy dog pout. Hehe.... That really gets to him.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
Oh no! She's doing...doing that face again... ohhh... how can I resist?! "Oh all right Rena, but you owe me!" as I pulled her book to look at the questions. "Ok, the first thing you do is to get..."  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! PLEEEEEEZZZZ!!! Have mercy!! 


	3. Secret Song

Konnichi wa minna san!!! Hey this is da next chap! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"This has got to be THE worst day in my life!" shouted a girl in blonde pigtails.  
  
"Aww... come on Rena, it's no THAT bad!" replied her male companion. The blonde, a.k.a. Serena (Rena) shot daggers with him.  
  
"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?!!!!" she shouted with rising anger.  
  
"First- I got detention from Ms. H because I was late, second, that math assignment that I racked my brains with was NOT due today, third, I forgot my lunch and forth those damn cheerleaders, Darien, won't leave me alone!!!!!" she shouted at Darien who was shrinking from her rage. "Could I have left anything out to make it worst?!"  
  
"Well... you did forget about the part where you tripped and fell in the lunchroom..." she grinded her teeth at him "...oookkayyyy... umm... hehehe.... how about I treat you to a chocolate sundae at the arcade? To make it all better?" Her spirits quickly perked up at the mentioning of food. "Alright!" she said  
  
As they walked to the arcade Darien couldn't stop himself glancing at her now and then. 'She's so happy go lucky... maybe that's why everybody likes her... maybe that's also the reason I fell in love with her.' He blushed at the thought.  
  
That night...  
  
Darien sat in front of the piano as he played the tune he has so many times played over and over again. "I want it to be perfect..." he whispered. As the piano's soft keys start to play, he thought about her and only her. How she smiles and how she laughs; from the way she moves up to the dimples on her cheeks. He paused only now and then to write down the words that formed in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain meatball head was walking towards his apartment. As she got out from the elevator, she heard his piano playing and then his beautiful voice singing a song she had never heard before.  
  
" ...and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way...(I'm not telling which song! ^.^)  
  
She felt him, she felt his emotions as if he poured it all out in this song... but there was something else... was it longing... love? She stepped back and let the lyrics of his song, his emotions, bathe her... "...she's all that I see and she's all that I need..." "No..." she took another step back ... has ... has he fallen in love with another girl? Tears unbiddingly started to fall form her eyes. "No..." she repeated as she turned around and ran as fast as she could. 'It's over. He's never going to be yours, he loves another..." her mind said. That night all she can do is weep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ So you like it???? REVIEWS!!!! PWWEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!! 


	4. The truth?

I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL Sniff!OWN SAILORMOON....  
  
She went to school that morning alone that day. It would have been torture to walk with him, to be near him and yet she couldn't have him.  
  
She arrived and looked around. She had never felt so alone. She always had Darien by her side in everywhere she goes. She cried silent tears under the tree where she had decided to hide until the first bell rang. As she wept, she replayed memories of them in her mind...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Serena's 9th Birthday  
  
"...happy birthday to you..." they all sang. A little Serena looked around happily as her mother excited the kitchen with a large birthday cake. It was a two layered cake with a moon with rabbit icing, and on the sides were "star confetti". She looked at it with round anxious eyes.  
  
"Blow the candles sweetheart..." said her father. She blew the candles on by one as her guests clapped.  
  
It was already nighttime when the guests have all gone. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Darien there. He was holding a small box.  
  
" Happy birthday Serena..." he said shyly, holding out a box.  
  
She looked at the box then to him. The box was in pure gold wrapping. It had a pink ribbon binding it. She smiled and hugged him as she took it. As she opened the box she saw a beautiful golden locket.  
  
"I...I thought ... you'd like it...." She giggled as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Thanks..." she whispered  
  
END OF FALSHBACK  
  
"BRRIIIINNNGGG!!!!" the shrill ringing of the 1st bell jerked her out of her thoughts.  
  
Serena gathered her things and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She put on some make-up so that people wouldn't notice that she had spent most of the morning crying. Especially Darien. She put on a happy face and walked on to her first class.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
'Where is she?!' I thought furiously. 'She already left home when I came to pick her up! Could...could...she have been avoiding me?'  
  
Last night when he had called her for their usual chats on the phone she said she didn't feel too good and have to go to sleep early. Could it be true... but then... why?  
  
' No... I'm jumping to conclusions again... ' I thought.  
  
' But what do you think she's doing THAT early in school?' my mind questioned.  
  
' Maybe... maybe... she just need to do something.... yeah! That's right... maybe she just have to do something in school...'  
  
'In five in the morning? I don't think so!' my mind shouted at me.  
  
" I must be mental... I'm fighting with myself..." I whispered.  
  
' Anyway, I'll just clear this whole thing with her later at the school contest practice.' I decided.  
  
THAT AFTERNOON  
  
There was a lot of people scattered along the passageway to the auditorium where the practices were held. Serene was already there on stage, white as chalk, clinging on to the mic as if it was her life. Her music began to play.  
  
"Hmm... Jealous of the girl who caught your eyes...  
  
One of my darker days  
  
When you looked at her where was I?  
  
Shoulda been in her place  
  
Here I am  
  
All alone imagining what might have been  
  
What could have been  
  
If I had been there  
  
Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you  
  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
She's a very very lucky girl  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
Jealous of the one who won your heart  
  
They say it's a perfect match  
  
She's gonna get to be where you are  
  
And it won't get better than that  
  
She'll say you're fine  
  
Whisper words I wish were mine  
  
And they might have been  
  
What could have been  
  
If I had been there  
  
And you know I'd fight a good fight  
  
If I thought I'd change your mind..." and she broke off sobbing. Darien was speechless. She felt her, her emotions (A.N. Yah, I know it's like the one on the 3rd chap but hey... it fits!!! ^.^), it's as if the song was really the words she wanted to say... but to whom? Could she be in love with someone... no... please... don't.... Is... is that why's she a...avoiding me? No... he whispered. He couldn't help it... tears was treating to fall. He ran as fast as his two feet can carry him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Yah! I know it's a weird chap but hey! I'm weird.... Oh well... Thanks for the reviews! Hey... I 4got!!! Dis song was sung by Nina. A Filipino artist... I DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH TALENTS TO COMPOSE A SONG LIKE THAT... thank you... @_@ 


	5. sorry

Minna-san! I'm sooo sorry!!!! It's taking sooo long to think of a good next chap! Homework's been pilling up even higher than the empire state building!!! My dumb life's getting horrid by the second... I'm so sorry!!!! Gomen ne!!! I promise I'll upload the new one right after I write it!!! So pleeeeaaasse???!!! Have pity on my poor unfortunate soul!!! K! that's all!!!! Ja ne! See you soon... I hope!  
  
-Rena Jewels 


	6. Is it true?

Hey der pipol op da world!!!! Iiiiimmmm Baaaaccckkkk!!!! I am so sorry that it took me soooooo long to make this chap.... We're starting a thing called "Political Spectrum" that took all my time... It is da worst!!!!  
  
My answers to Reviews!  
  
mary (live2dance9102@yahoo.com)   
  
Hey! Thanks for the review! Here's the 5th chap! Enjoy! ^.^  
  
Sailor Usagi Chiba  
  
Thanks... I'm crying over my grades right now... but hey... sings "Da sun will come out tommarrwww!!! Betchaaa botttuuummm dollaaaaa daaat tomarrrawwww dellll biiii suuuun ..." dogs "AWOOOO!!!!" Da horror!  
  
fritzi (darien_serina08@yahoo.com)   
  
Like I've said before! Here's the next chap... Enjoy... or else...evil smile  
  
Sugar Spice Girl  
  
Heya!!! Thanks for da 2nd review! Hope ya like this one!  
  
Maria  
  
School is EVIIILLLL!!!! ... ...hope ya enjoy d chap! ^.^  
  
Forever Tranquility  
  
Yah... well... dat's how it's suppose to be... but, don't worry, it's gonna get better. K? ^.^  
  
Jing2  
  
Hey! Thanks for the review... I'd love to make my fanfic longer but I'm not really the experienced writer. But hey! I'll try! And yeah... as you can read the 5th chap you'll find out that he's REALLY emotional... wicked grin well... dat's all!  
  
GoddessSerenity  
  
Hey!.... about your question... smiles and takes out a giant boom box sings "Somdeeeeyyyy wiiiilllll knooooowww iiifff..." guy throws a can that knocks her out  
  
serena79  
  
CHAP 5!!! Want me to sing that song (Someday We'll Know) again....? ^.^* (won't tell which song!!! Wahahahaahahaha...hecoughs .... Okay... that's enough laughing for one day.)  
  
solar-roselover  
  
Why doesn't anybody listen to meeee!!! Wahhhhhh!!!!! Hope ya like sniff! it!  
  
DIS IS DA LAST TYM!!!!!! ENJJJJJOOOYYYYYY!!!!! OR ELSE!!! @.@  
  
Chapter 5  
  
SERENA'S POV  
  
"Oh Darien... I miss you so much... but I also want to make you happy. I...I don't want you to think about me anymore... goodbye..." she whispered as she held the last and most precious object given by him.  
  
It was the locket. The locket he had given her years ago. The locket that she took wherever she went. It was always with her, all those times she was with him, that now only became memories.  
  
A tear fell unnoticed as she placed the locket that held all her hopes and dreams in a shoebox with all the other things that HE had given her.  
  
"I love you Darien..." she said. Those three simple words, if only she could say that to him... one last time....  
  
Meanwhile at Darien's apartment...  
  
There were scattered magazines all around the room. Pillows thrown, vases shattered, tables and chairs upturned. His normally clean apartment looked like it had been hit by a storm, yet he paid no attention to it. His dark ocean blue eyes where fixed only on one thing. A picture. A picture of them. Tears blurred the images of the picture in his hands.  
  
"Why?!" he shouted.  
  
He hadn't gone to school that day. He felt that he might burst if he saw her again. His eyes fell on the piano. The only thing untouched in the whole room. He walked towards it and sat in front. He started to play the song again, the song that was for her and ONLY her, but found out he couldn't. He couldn't play it anymore. He felt as if the song was carried away from him by the wind, never to return...  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
She walked, yet again alone, crying, like she had for the past few days, to the school. She walked slowly and sorrowfully, as if her walk was a procession to her death. She went to the place she had made her sanctuary these past few miserable moments of her life. Yet, unknown to her, the object of her thoughts was watching her every move like a hawk to its prey.  
  
DARIEN'S POV  
  
'She's crying... what happened? I... I got to talk to her. I just have to let her know what I feel inside for her. Even though she loves someone else, I want her to know that I'll always be there for her. I can't stand watching her like this. It hurts me when she cries. I don't want her to be alone in a time like this.'  
  
I walked over to her slowly and quietly not to alert her of my presence. I looked over to her. She's crying more than ever. It looks like she hasn't eaten for days either. It hurts me to see her so pale and sad.  
  
SERENA'S POV  
  
I heard the quick shuffling of grass yet I paid no attention to it. I don't really care about anything right now. I... I just want HIM. I know it's impossible and unattainable, but still...  
  
A shadow crept over me. How could somebody know this place?! I slowly looked up. I gasped. It was HIM. Here.  
  
He sat beside me as if this day wasn't different from all the other days we have spent together. He looked at me with those gorgeous cerulean eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying Serena?" he asked.  
  
My mouth fell open. He doesn't even know?!  
  
"Why am I crying? WHY AM I CRYING?!" I repeated as I stood up, more tears fell out. I didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
  
"I AM CRYING BECAUSE THE MAN I LOVE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM!!! THE MAN I LOVE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!!! THE MAN I LOVE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!" I shouted at him.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
'What? So that's why she's crying...' he thought as he fought down his own emotions.  
  
"Rena... please... cal...calm down..." Darien whispered as he tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Calm down Darien?! CALM DOWN?!" she shouted. "DAMN IT DARIEN!! I LOVE YOU!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH!!! AND NOW..." she sobbed harder than ever "...AND NOW YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!! DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT DARIEN!!!!" she cried as she ran away. Away from him.  
  
He just stared at her retreating back. He just sat there and stared.  
  
Oh my gosh!!!! My first cliffhanger!!! I'm sooo proud of myself!!! Ok! Let's celebrate!!! pulls out a GIGANTIC boom box sings OH happiiiii deeeeyyyy!!! Ohhhh happppiii deyyyh!!!!... Alright, alright... I won't sing anymore... if you give me some reviews! Ja ne mina-san! 


	7. Out of my league

THIS IS DA LAST CHAPTER!!!! WOOOOOAAHHHHH!!!!! It's a MIRACLE!!!! I finally completed something!!!! I DO have a purpose in life!!!!! Everybody sing praises to my genius!!!! Today this fan fiction... tomorrow the UNIVERSE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! MY DOOM WILL FALL FROM THE SKY ONTO YOUR FILTHY DOOMED HEADS!!!! WAHAHAHAHA... ha...ha... umm... ehehehe... anywayz ^.^*... on with the story! And oh... I'd like to take this opportunity to thank CJ for helping me with the story! Arigato Gozaimasu!!! THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE I MADE SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I will not say it!!! Never!!!! I'm never gonna say that I don't own Sailor moon and never will!... oh wait... I said it... dang.  
  
NOTE: IMPORTANT!!!! Serena doesn't know that Darien likes her. She hasn't gone to school for three days because she's scared of him. She finally decided to go to school because of the talent show that night (her classmates are well, depending on her, couldn't let them down , right? *.*) Why she has to go to school... ummm... I don't know. Let's just pretend that she needs to fill out something for the show that morning. Alright? And Oh! They had shortened lessons that day. Just wanna clear that out 'cause you're probably gonna wonder why she decided to go to school when she said she can never face him again... ok.. back to the story... again sweat drops ...  
  
Previously:  
  
"Rena... please... cal...calm down..." Darien whispered as he tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Calm down Darien?! CALM DOWN?!" she shouted. "DAMN IT DARIEN!! I LOVE YOU!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH!!! AND NOW..." she sobbed harder than ever "...AND NOW YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!! DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT DARIEN!!!!" she cried as she ran away. Away from him.  
  
He just stared at her retreating back. He just sat there and stared.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
SERENA'S POV  
  
It's been three days. Three miserable days. I can't go on. It feels like... like a part of me died.  
  
A distant knock sounded on my bedroom door. I know who it is. Mom.  
  
"Serena, darling, please, you haven't eaten for days. Please come out. You'll get sick sweetheart... Please..." a pleading voice said.  
  
I paid no attention to her. I know her intentions are good but I... I just can't. I haven't gone to school these last three days. I couldn't face him again. Ever. He must have despised me when I told him... I love him. When I saw that... that look on his face...  
  
I sobbed harder than ever. Thinking about it just hurts even more than the last time. It feels like the sun has gone out. I've never felt so alone...  
  
DARIEN'S POV  
  
I stared at my reflection on the mirror. I shook my head in disgust. I wasn't getting any sleep at all. Who could sleep in a time like this?!  
  
'Normal people, that's who.' my mind oh-so-helpfully told me.  
  
I haven't seen her for days. Three days to be exact. I know she's hiding from me. Was it really true...? That she LOVES me? But, I thought...  
  
'She couldn't possibly love me...could she?' I asked. I sighed as I walked around my apartment. I needed a diversion, I needed to get her out of my head. FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, I NEED SOME SLEEP!!!! I banged my head continuously at the kitchen counter.  
  
"I..." bang.  
  
"...hate..." bang.  
  
"...my..." bang.  
  
"...life..." bang..  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!!" My forehead was bleeding. I looked at the table and saw small fragments of glass that I have carelessly shattered on the table yesterday. "Damn it!" I muttered as I went to the bathroom mirror to clean the wound. I carefully put a band-aid on it. I looked again at the mirror. I miss her so much. I went to my bed and lay down.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow whether she likes it or not" I mumbled as a final thought and went to bed.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
SERENA'S POV (I know... I like telling the story in other people's POV, weird huh? ^.^)  
  
I walked slowly to school. My whole body still numb because of hunger. I had refused to eat breakfast today. Bit of a nasty shock to dad and mom 'cause I NEVER went out of the house without eating. I smiled sadly as I remembered the last time I haven't eaten my breakfast.  
  
FLASHBACK (oh the ever famous flashbacks...)  
  
"I am soooo hungry." I mumbled as my stomach growled. I looked at the board as Miss H continued her dumb lecture. I continued to mumble, "I'm hungry" under my breath.  
  
"Then why didn't you eat?" said my seatmate.  
  
"Oh shut up Darien. It's your fault I hadn't eaten breakfast. Why do we have to got to school so early?" I said mournfully.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry already." he said.  
  
He then looked at Miss H, who had her back turned, and then plunged his hand inside his school bag. He took out a Musketeer Bar and in one swift movement handed it to me. (A.N. Don't do this at school. Heaven knows, I've been caught so many times already sigh oh well...)  
  
I stared at the candy bar then to him. I gave him a questioning look. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" he said.  
  
"Well what?" I answered back.  
  
"I thought you were hungry?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Then eat already!"  
  
I stared at him. Never in my life have I thought of Darien as the "breaking the rules" guy. I looked at the candy bar again. 'Oh what the heck!' I thought. I opened the bar and as the sweet chocolate goodness was centimeters away from my taste buds, there came Ms. H's voice.  
  
"SERENA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed.  
  
Oh my gosh. I was cornered. Everybody was looking at me. I was caught red handed.  
  
"Uhhh... hehehe..." I laughed weakly. I could already imagine a month's worth of detention (AN: yah. I know kinda harsh... oh well. On with the story! Tally ho! ...wait, is that right...??!!??). I waited for Miss H to scold her lungs out on me when I heard Darien's voice.  
  
"Please Ms. H. It's my fault she hadn't eaten yet and I was the one who told her to eat the candy bar. I'm sorry Miss." I looked at him, shocked, Darien was looking t the floor. "Very well then Mr. Shields. I would expect a better behavior next time. OK then. Settle down class." She said. I looked at Darien. He was looking directly to the board. Then he looked at me through his glasses, winked and then turned back. It was a good thing too. I was blushing furiously after what happened. It was one of the things that made me fall in love with him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK (why do I love thee? Let me count the ways...)  
  
I smiled. It was very relieving to think of the good memories we've had. I sighed as I looked at the building in front of me. I was too busy thinking to realize I've already reached my destination. I took a deep breath and walked to the school's front doors.  
  
*THAT AFTERNOON (the talent show is in the evening)*  
  
Serena have been trying to avoid Darien while he on the other hand constantly tries to find her.  
  
SERENA'S POV  
  
I let out a sigh. 'At last dismissal.' I thought. 'I can get home and get ready for the show.' I started to walk toward the doors o my freedom, but something held me back. It was the feeling like somebody was calling me. I looked around the empty hall and found no one. Then I heard a familiar distant tune. I started to run, trying to find where the music came from. My feet seemed to know where they were going. I suddenly stopped in front of the Music Room. Then the though struck me. It was him. It was his song. I started backing away from the door. But my feet won't move. I felt his music rooting me on that spot. My shaking hand started for the knob. But stopped in midair. I quickly withdrew it.  
  
'What was I thinking?!' I blinked away the tears. But my hand went up again and grasped the knob. I can't help it. I felt his music putting me into a trance. I slowly turned the knob that would lead me to my doom.  
  
He was there. With his back facing away from me. Part of me wanted to run and never look back but part of me wanted it here. I gave in and slipped inside quietly. His hands skillfully glided above the keys. He then paused. Oh my God! Did he heard me come in. I watched him as he shook his head and started again. His voice then merged with the soft tunes of the piano. I closed my eyes and let his music take me in.  
  
DARIEN'S POV (same time as Serena's)  
  
She's avoiding me. I know she is. I walked alone through the halls. I wanted to talk to her badly. I needed to know... I sighed as I continued to walk. I stopped in front of the Music room, I don't even know why. I opened the door and stepped in. There was no one in sight. I looked at the old piano. 'Is this why I came here?' I asked myself. I sat infront of it and looked at it closely. It's as if it's begging me to play it. I dropped my bag and started to touch the keys. The first note I played reminded me of her and the song. I started playing the first few notes slowly. My hand started to play the song. I paused as I felt comfort and warmth inside my body, as if a part of her was with me. I smiled and shook my head and knew I was being ridiculous. I started again. The song that I thought had been gone. I then started to sing with the words that was for her and for her alone.  
  
"It's her hair and her eyes today  
  
That just simply takes me away  
  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
  
Makes me shiver, but in a good way  
  
All the times I have sat and stared  
  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays  
  
With me sitting there slack-jawed with nothing to say  
  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
  
'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
  
And I'm out of my league once again  
  
It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
  
As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
  
And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise  
  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
  
And I'm out of my league once again  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today  
  
That just simply takes me away  
  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
  
All the times I have sat and stared  
  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
  
And I'm out of my league once again."  
  
My hands then slowly ended the song. I felt better. I turned around and saw her there by the door, her eyes closed as if sleeping. Her eyes shot open. She was apparently taken back at the sudden ending. She looked at me and blushed furiously. She then quickly turned around and opened the door.  
  
'Not this time' I thought. I'm not letting her go this time. I ran after her down the hallway. One minute she was running the next she suddenly kneeled forward and fainted. I was stunned. I ran over to her. She looked pale. I then picked her up and carried her over to my car (yeah... a high school student with a car... Is that possible? Oh well in this story everything is possible with imagination!! Pigs fly, hell freezes over, sky turns red and me getting a 98 and 97 on Science and Math... pity it doesn't work on real life...). I started drivein her home.  
  
SERENA'S POV  
  
'Huh? Where am I? One minute I was in school and... wait! The Music room! Darien!' I thought. I opened my eyes lazily. I looked around me and found myself in my room. I heard footsteps. The door opened and my mother was standing there holding a bowl of soup.  
  
"Oh God! She's awake!" she called to someone hidden behind her.  
  
I then found out who was she talking to when Darien came in behind her. I blushed and looked away. I thought that this couldn't be much worse, would it?  
  
"Umm... Darien can you feed her the soup? I think I might have left something in the kitchen." Oops. Thought too soon.  
  
Darien sat down beside my bed. I still couldn't look at him.  
  
"Serena look at me." He said softly. I couldn't resist him. I slowly looked up to those gorgeous cerulean eyes of his. I couldn't stop myself as tears started to fall. His hand automatically went up to wipe my tears. He lifted my chin as he stared into my eyes, into my soul.  
  
"I ... love you Serena." He murmured. My eyes widened. He... he loved me?! I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
"Re...Rena, do... you love me?" he asked slowly. His eyes. It was like he was afraid. I then smiled when I realized that he really loves me.  
  
I held his hand in mine and whispered "I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with every part of my being. I love you. I love you. I love you."  
  
He smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug. I felt his arms holding me close to him, his broad chest, his tears slowly falling from his eyes, his heartbeat, I felt him, all of him.  
  
*THAT NIGHT*  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
People gathered all around the school auditorium. Parents flocked the seats. Some fighting over the good ones while the others was satisfied at the back. There had been a lot of good acts and some... well you know. Finally it was Serena's turn. She came out of the curtains wearing a simple pink dress. The lights dimmed and the music began to play...  
  
"Ooo-ooo-oo  
  
Ooo-oo-oo  
  
Ooo-ooo-ooo-oo  
  
You said you believed that we'd  
  
Find love together happily  
  
After all the wrong I've done  
  
You feel that I'm still the one  
  
To give your loving to  
  
So bring it home to you  
  
You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain  
  
I loved no one but you  
  
But I strayed, I know I made you blue  
  
You spoke unto my very soul  
  
You warmed my heart that once was cold  
  
Now I'm so glad to know  
  
You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain  
  
Some people spend a lifetime looking for love  
  
And I had love right here all the time  
  
Why did I try to deny it  
  
Deep inside I just couldn't fight it  
  
You turned my life around  
  
The love I lost is found  
  
So let the rain come down  
  
You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain  
  
(Come on in out of the rain)  
  
Ooooo-oh-ooo, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
(Come on in out of the rain)  
  
Baby, come out of the rain"  
  
There was a thunderous sound of applause as she bowed to the audience.  
  
SERENA'S POV  
When I sang the song, everything seemed to vanish. I changed my song on the last minute. I guess the song fitted my mood tonight. I giggled as I though of what happened that afternoon. I walked backstage to see the other contestants getting ready, wailing that their dress doesn't fit, staring in space as I they were losing their minds. I giggled again. I heard my name being called and turned to see Molly. Molly and I are close friends when we were little. The years just seemed to pull us apart. Even so, we still found a way to become friends, not really the best of friends like the old days but somehow still close.  
  
"Serena you were great out there!" she said hugging me. She was one of the props men of the show. "You were definitely much better that most of the acts. Especially that... that BERYL!" Yeah I know. Every school has to be entitled with one of its well... you get the point. "Oh!" she jumped. Her face then turned mischievous.  
  
"You know, I'm jealous of you." She said.  
  
"What's to be jealous about?"  
  
"Oh the fact that you already have an admirer waiting for you outside? And might I add a HANDSOME one for that matter." She said slyly.  
  
"What?! Stop joking Molly!"  
  
"I'm not! You don't have to take my word for it. He's outside waiting for you." She then started pushing me through the door. I tried to fight her but lost. I then found myself outside, facing my "Mystery Guy's" back. Should I talk to him? He looks like he's kinda nervous. I then remembered Darien. He might be looking for me already. 'No.' I thought. I already have Darien. Maybe if I slipped away quietly, he wouldn't notice... I turned and just as I was going to push open the door, I heard his voice. "Hey Serena." He said. Strange. His voice sounds familiar. I turned around slowly and saw blue. Deep blue.  
  
"Darien...?" I asked.  
  
"You look like you've seen ghost. Are you all right Rena?" he asked. No. It can't be Darien. He looks different somehow. He was wearing all black and that horrid green jacket of his ( YAH!!!! BURN IT!!! BURN IT!!!!) wasn't in sight. His eyes. They looked so beautiful. He wasn't wearing his glasses. His carried himself with grace and fluidity he usually doesn't show. In short, he is HOT. I blushed at the things that ran through my head.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Well what?" I asked uncertainly. He walked over to me and slowly bent down. I looked up at him. The space between us seemed to grow smaller and smaller, until his lips found mine. This was my first kiss. His lips were soft. I didn't really know what to do so I let my instinct guide me. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist as mine found it's way to his neck. I clung to him desperately. I felt that moment, nothing seemed to matter. Nothing else but him...  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
She walked. Walked to where the music was playing. She then stopped at the doorway. She could feel the emotions in the song. She walked closer. Darien whirled around and saw her. He smiled gently and walked over to her. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her gently. He then set her down by his side. He then started playing a tune. The tune that he remembered from long ago. She yawned and her eyelids began to droop. He stopped playing and hugged her again.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked softly. She just looked at him.  
  
"I turn around for one minute and I find you here downstairs." Said a voice by the doorway.  
  
He whirled around and smiled. "Shouldn't YOU also be in bed Serena?" She just smiled.  
  
"Mama, can I stay up just a little while longer? Pweeaasseee?" the girl's voice said inside her father's arms.  
  
"Rini it's way past you're bedtime..." she looked at her daughters pleading face "...but a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?"  
  
The little girl jumped up and down and hugged her mother. Darien smiled and started to play again. Rini looked at him and asked "Papa, why do you like that song?"  
  
He looked at Serena and said "Because it holds a certain memory for your mother and I..." he looked at his daughter "... the song that changed everything." *********************************************************************** AHHHH!!!! I'm FINISHED!!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!! REVIEWS!!!! PLEASEEE!!! ONEGAI!!! I do not own the songs "Out of my league" and "Come on in out of the rain". Thank you for being patient with me and everything. THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
